Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1/Plot
thumb Chad Carson is interviewing Phoebe at a beach bash, sponsored by KQSF fm. The DJ says, as if in a letter to her column, "There's this woman I like and if I ask her out, I'm afraid she'll say no. What should I do?" Phoebe is unaware of her new power of empathy, but it kicks in and she answers, "Well why don't you ask me and find out?" to the delight of the crowd. thumb|left Chris is in the attic flipping through the Book of Shadows and taking notes, when a Valkyrie opens a portal and enters. The Valkyrie asks, "What's taking so long?" They are holding Leo prisoner in Valhalla. Chris is up to something and needs Leo out of the way. He and the Valkyrie kiss before she portals out. Paige has a new job walking about a half dozen dogs and not having an easy time of it. Piper is in a strangely happy mood, in spite of having lost Leo. Paige and Phoebe think this is unusual for Piper. The sister summon a Trok Demon and Piper tries to freeze him but blows one of his heads off instead. Phoebe vanquishes the demon with a spell. They learn only afterwards that Chris can't heal. Phoebe realizes that Piper is sad in spite of her apparently happy mood. The sisters want Chris to go up and find Leo, but then Chris admits that Leo is missing. Phoebe breaks the news to Piper, who seems unperturbed. thumb In Valhalla, a newly arrived warrior in camouflage fatigues is locked in a bamboo cage with a man in armor. Both have swords and small metal shields. They fight, and the man in camouflage is wounded. The Valkyries remove him for healing. The armored man takes off his helmet and is revealed to be Leo. thumb|left Paige is scrying for Leo, using a world map and even pictures of the planets, when Phoebe senses Chris's nervousness. Chris tries to discourage them from finding Leo, but the sisters are determined. The DJ stands Phoebe up, but she tracks him down, and in the resulting conversation, she becomes aware of her new power. Paige suspects that Leo has altered Piper's memory. Paige tries to restore it with a spell, but ends up wiping Piper's memory. She doesn't remember her name, nor Wyatt or Paige or Chris. She accidentally blows up a fixture. Paige finally scries for Leo, and she and Phoebe orb to Valhalla over Chris's objections. They find Leo in the bamboo cage, and soon after, two Valkyries attack. Leo throws two short swords, which strike the Valkyries' back. Leo warns the sisters to leave before the other Valkyries arrive. thumb Paige and Phoebe find the page for Valkyries in the Book of Shadows. Realizing that they're good, they wonder why they have Leo. Chris tries again to discourage them and the sisters wonder how he knows so much. He says they need a warrior's soul to get close to the Valkyries and one of their pendants to enter Valhalla undetected. thumb|left Chris orbs to the site where a policeman has been shot. A Valkyrie arrives to claim his soul, but Chris kills her and takes her pendant. Paige and Phoebe approach Darryl; they need to borrow his soul for a couple of hours, promising to return it; he refuses, of course, but Paige hits him in the back with a potion, leaving his body and soul separated. She sucks his soul in a vial. thumb Chris puts the pendant on Piper; with her memory blank, he easily convinces her that she really is a Valkyrie. Chris has brought two more pendants for the other sisters (and presumably killed two more Valkyries to get them). The sisters portal into Valhalla; the other Valkyries don't recognize them, but they release Darryl and are accepted. Darryl faces Leo in the bamboo cage. They circle each other, each unwilling to attack. Finally, at the urging of the Valkyries, Darryl lunges at Leo. He knocks Leo's helmet off and Piper recognizes him. Leo counterattacks, punches Darryl and tells him to stay down. thumb|left Piper's memory is restored, and shortly after the sisters Leo and Darryl escape, Piper and Leo argue. She is angry that Leo left and that he messed with her memory. He explains that he was going to reverse the spell slowly, but that somebody put him in Valhalla and he couldn't. Phoebe's empathy kicks in and she scolds and punches Leo; the noise attracts attention. Paige opens the portal but Piper won't go through. The others escape and some warriors follow them through the portal. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 6 Plots Category:Pages needing attention